


The Rise of the Heir

by SnowyWhisper



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWhisper/pseuds/SnowyWhisper
Summary: Re-writing of season 1, episode 19. Griffin's POV.





	The Rise of the Heir

I am recording this with sincerest shame and despair. I have no hope of leaving this dungeon alive. The only hope I cling to is, the strength and determination of my friends of the Light. I have failed. I am not worthy of calling myself a warrior of light. It hurts too much to remember what happened earlier today, but I have to be honest. Following is the recording of one of the darkest days in the history of Magix.   
The dining area is, as usual, filled with chattering and giggles of young witches. They are sitting in groups of two or three, freshmen at the bottom floor, and respectively sophomores and juniors. Senior students sit closest to my table, which I share with Ediltrude and Zaratushra. The sisters seem to be unusually peaceful today. Zaratushra hands me her reports on the senior students for this week. I quickly look through the pages. Mediocrity. Mediocrity everywhere.  
My eyes catch the empty table across, it had been occupied by three, just two weeks ago. I had a long, suffocating conversation with Faragonda about the girl with ice powers. Both she and Saladin have been extremely worried, that the girl would improve her talents to the point that she would believe herself to be her Ancestor. I had told them, in my supervision, that was unlikely. She was talented and intelligent, and had a coven on her own, but for me, this was not something to worry about. This school was drowning in mediocrity. We needed something more. Excellence. Ambition. Real power.  
When I had shared my insights with Faragonda, I had seen her eyes getting cold and judgemental, which had made me feel like I had done something unforgiveable. She had stared like that for so long that I had started to feel uneasy. Then she had spoken those words. It had the desired effect. It made me throw away the most talented young witch in my school, with her exceptional coven sisters. “You are dissappointing me, Griffin.” She had said.”Remember, it was your obsession with excellence and power which had made you a slave to the coven. You used to call Bella a goddess and kneel before that demon. Are you sure this girl does not remind you of her? Do you feel attached to this girl?” I had not said a word. I had feared that it was true. “Griffin. If you don’t get rid of her, we will. Saladin wants to kill her himself.” My eyes had widened with shock. “You want to punish her for some things she might do in the future? How is this ethical? “ She had not answered me. But she had managed to get under my skin, again. The day after, I had summoned Icy, Darcy and Stormy to my office.  
“Do not ask me a question. Just take your stuff and leave. This is the decision of the Company. Your magic, Icy, is cursed and I can’t help you improve it. Since you three are very intimate and I feel the bond of a coven in you, all three have to go. I apologize.”   
I waited a few seconds for the information to sink in. Stormy had an unbelieving expression. Darcy reached and hold her arms, in case of an emotinal outburst. “Professor, this school is my whole life! I have worked like crazy to get in here! You can’t!” I sensed a currence of electricity in the air. Controlled by her sisters’ magic. The girl needed babysitting. I could not help feeling sorry for the orphan.   
The Whisperian had been silent. I felt the need to check if she had even heard what I said. “Did you hear what I said?” Icy eyed me with a blank expression, I realized a hint of anger. This was very natural, but I had no time for this. “You are joking, right?” The young witch asked in a sarcastic tone, which was getting on my nerves. “We are the best students here. What is this about?” She awaited a good explanation. That was her right. But I could not help getting nervous from her attitude, something was unnatural. This was not a normal reaction from a teenage girl. It made me feel personally threatened. “Leave. Don’t make me say again.” Stormy looked at me with dissapointment and fury, Darcy with venom and hatred. They were right to feel that way. But I could not feel sorry for Icy. She would not let me. “You will be sorry for this.” Then, they vanished. I wondered if I had heard her right. But it did not matter anymore, anyway.  
Such was the memories I was occupied with now, two weeks later. I was about to rise to announce the final exams, when I realized a movement at the door.  
Before I could see them, I felt the magic. The archaic fire energy was disturbing the heart of the tower, it did not not belong here. The source was the three girls, walking in casually. I felt the panic of losing control. I knew what was happening, it was so unbelievable, yet so possiıble. Faragonda had told me about the princess. We knew about the ice witch. And why did not we make any effort to keep the natural enemies away from each other? Arrogance. Arrogance and stupidity.   
I immediately rose from my seat. “You three, stay right there! This is not your school anyomore!” Icy’s eyes met with mine. My words had sounded pathetic even to me. I was looking at Belladonna. Her eyes had the same chilling power as my previous master. I remembered dreading those eyes. But my pride would not let me feel the same way about this arrogant brat. She grinned at me, and spoke with a loud, strong voice. “Witches of Cloudtower, I don’t feel the need to introduce myself. But just know this, the rumors have been true. I truly am, the heir of Belladonna, the mother of all witches, and I demand my destiny, which is absolute control of the Magical dimension, starting here right now!” My heart paced. I knew the coming revelation. Behind me, Ediltrude was horrified, and furious. “You are delusional! You will pay for this!” I saw a red light shining in her eye. My whole body went tense. “We have the dragon fire.”   
The universe was damned because of me.  
All three of them vibrated in such a level of energy that one could not look directly, since it hurt the eye. I made myself look into Icy’s eyes. I still saw Belladonna, the woman I both admired and dreaded. It felt like she was reincarnated into a younger body, to finish what she had started. I gathered all my energy and threw a powerful attack to the three. It was such magic that one would fear to cast even to an enemy. But it did not harm them. Not at all. “I will not give up without a fight.” I noticed the fear and panic in my students. After my words, some of them started to cheer for me. But not all of them. The clever ones did not say a word.   
Icy looked at the silent ones. “Those who wish to remain unhurt, you are welcome to join us. If you desire to be faithful to the Ancient Coven, like a true witch, come over here.” No.Don’t. They were just scared children, who had nothing heroic in them. I watched nearly half of my students silently walking towards them, while the other students screamed and cursed. I was proud of those students. But being brave was not the smartest thing, not always.   
“Bow down to me.” Some of them instantly obeyed. I felt ashamed to my bones. One by one, they fell to their knees, and I could not do anything. She then turned towards me. “You too. Now.” Frustration filled my insides like a venom. That was never going to happen. “You bowed for Belladonna, and now you will accept me as your superior. This is my last warning.” Tears of rage filled my eyes. “You are crazy. And you will be sorry.” I had chosen the wrong words. Wrongest words possible. But I could not take it back now. Icy had the strangest light shining in her eye which chilled me to the core. “Crazy, huh? Well, Miss Griffin, I dare you to say that again!” Without waiting for a reply, she gave a sign to Stormy. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, like she had been waiting for her permission all this time.   
She casted a wild hurricane, and everything became a chaos. Between screams from my students and the maniacal laughters of the three, I realized something much more horrible. Icy was approaching one of my students, she was one of those who cheered for me and cursed them. She handed her to Stormy. In front of my eyes, I saw that psychopath burn her to the ground. Everything went silent.   
One was not enough for the storm witch drunk in power. I helplessly screamed at the sight of my students facing a violent death, which came with a mad lightning. Icy stood motionless, letting her sister do all the dirty work. I finally found the strength to speak. I would surrender.   
When Icy commanded her sister to stop, the chaos returned to normal. The sight was so grotesque that I could not stop a scream. At least twenty of my students, all lying in their own blood. Dead. Because of my pride.  
“Will you bend the knee?” Zaratushra behind me, was gasping for breath. I saw her begging me with her eyes. “I will. The school is yours.” She grinned with satisfaction. I felt myself sick to the stomach. She was as bad as Bella, if not more. I fell down to my knees, and looked up to her. My eyes wandered to my poor, innocent students. “Just… How could you?” My heart burned for them. Belladonna’s heir stood like a statue of ice. “They were useless anyway.” I could not find a way to respond to such cruelty. I remained silent.  
“You are going to dungeons, with your beloved students. Those who bowed down, you will fight for us as our soldiers.”  
I do not remember what happened afterwards very clearly. I found myself alone in the damp, cold dungeon, filled with shame and horror.   
All I can do now is to pray to the Great Dragon to have mercy on us.


End file.
